1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for surgical fastening.
2. Related Art
Surgical fasteners are widely used in many different medical procedures. For example, staples, sutures, clips and other fasteners are commonly used in laparoscopic and open surgical procedures to secure two or more portions of tissue, prosthetic, or other material relative to each other. The fasteners may provide a permanent connection between two portions, such as between bone and a non-absorbable prosthetic, or may provide a more temporary fixation, such as between a mesh prosthetic and muscle or other tissue to allow tissue ingrowth or other healing processes to more securely fixate the mesh relative to the tissue.
For example, U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0049227 to Jervis discloses a helical fastener and applicator for attaching a prosthesis to tissue, e.g., to attach a mesh prosthetic in a hernia repair procedure. The applicator disclosed in Jervis may deploy one or more fasteners having a helical wire coil shape by using a rotator to rotate and discharge the fasteners from a distal end of the applicator. In one embodiment, a stationary stabilizer rod located at an inner portion of the coil fasteners has a thread form that engages with the fasteners and feeds the fasteners distally as they are rotated.
Other fasteners used to secure mesh in a surgical procedure, such as hernia repair, are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0204723 to Kayan and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0171562 to Criscuolo, among others. In both Kayan and Criscuolo, the fasteners include a thread form and head on a screw-like structure. These fasteners are also said to be made of an absorbable material. Thus, the fasteners may degrade and be absorbed by the body after the surgical procedure is complete.